


Break Away

by IrishBabby



Series: Deegan Diaries [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Little bit of Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBabby/pseuds/IrishBabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just put this here cause it wasn't very long and doesn't much stand on its own. Next chapter might be after a bit of time has passed. Who knows! Suggestions are cool. :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deegan and Nora had stolen away the evening and taken their time returning the Cabot house. There were stolen glances and touches shared between them, each touch more bold than the last. Nora wasn’t entirely convinced they would make it back to the house when Deegan pulled her aside and placed warm kiss upon her lips. Deegan had pulled away to her dismay, and clutched her hand until they made it back safely.

Once they had slipped into the shadows of the sleeping house, Deegan told her to wait while he headed upstairs.

Nora took a seat on the perfect pre-war couch. Finding comfort in a home she found so familiar. Deegan came down the stairs quietly, and Nora mimicked his silence. Deegan scooped Nora into another embrace and pressed his forehead against hers.

Deegan found some semblance of happiness when he was with Nora. Deegan couldn’t help but sigh into the air around him. The familiar scents of home mixed with the soap from Nora’s hair. A warm body pressed against his own in the comfort of the place he had lived for so long.

Jack was asleep, which was surprising, sometimes he would stay up into all hours of the night working, but the one night Deegan had wished to speak to him, he had retired early. Deegan didn’t entirely mind, now that they were safe from the creatures of the fenz he didn’t mind now that there was a beautiful girl around to distract him.

“You’ve been a tease all night.” He told her.

“Hardly a tease when I haven’t had a proper shower.” Nora said with a grin.

“I’ve got half a mind to bend you over that table.” Deegan growled into the side of her neck.

Nora looked at Edward with a sly smile. There was a light on in the backroom, so they were mostly obscured as dark shadowy figures. But Edwards offer to bend her over the pool table caught her off guard.

“What if we get caught?” Nora asked.

“Then we get caught.” Edward said, “What are they going to do, fire me?” his body was already pressed against hers; he liked having her in this compromising position.

“Jack wouldn’t hesitate after seeing you penetrate me with an eight-ball in my back.”

“I’ve kept this family alive for years, I think they can let one… “ Edward kissed her ear, “small… “ His lips kissed their way to her neck, “discretion slide if they know what’s good for them.”

Nora only bit her lip and her smile grew wider.

Edward unzipped her vault suit, and kissed at her jaw, once again smiling, and already hard from the original image that had crossed his mind before. A shiver slid down his spine just at the sound of Nora’s suit coming undone. She pawed at his leather jacket, pushing the material away; Edward was quick to throw the jacket and his t-shirt to the floor. For some reason, she liked him this way; he liked how Nora would press her body against his skin. Smooth skin to scarred skin, ghoul to human.

 _No,_ she never acted like he wasn’t human.

Edward slipped his hands into her suit, pushing it away from her back, making the material slide down her shoulders, and exposing her chest. Her breasts were the most beautiful sight. They were round, supple, and they completed the perfect handful. His hands continued to pull the fabric off her while his mouth bent down to take a nipple in his mouth. This time he was gentle, making sure to roll his tongue against her flesh rather than bite.

He liked her response. Her hips rolled into him, her hands clasped to the side of his head and a moan escaped her lips.

“It might help if you at least try to be quiet.” Deegan said.

“That…” she moaned again when he switched to her other breast. “…might be hard.”

Edward smiled against her, and began to work her suit further past her hips until it was bunched around her knees.

Edward turned her around and pressed her stomach to the table, she heard the distinct clinking of several balls touching one another in the dark. Nora felt his hand snake between her legs and tentatively touch the lips between her thighs.

He had torn off her panties earlier, and he knew that she was bare underneath her suit... that hadn’t helped calm his arousal.

Nora gasped at the touch of his scarred fingers. She gasped again when his other hand clasped over her mouth to keep her silent.

“You’re going to get us in trouble.” Deegan whispered as he worked two fingers inside of her.

“I thought you liked trouble?” she whispered back, panting more than whispering. He liked her this way too, melting and mewling under his touch. He liked the way she pressed back onto his hand making his fingers go as deep as they could.

He had to unbutton his own pants to release some of the pressure growing within the confines of his denim. He stroked himself for a moment, still in disbelief that he was holding his own hard member in his hands, and this girl had yet to do her worst.

She felt Deegan’s hand grow tighter against her mouth, as he thrust his own cock between her tight flesh. He couldn’t wait any longer.

His hand was barely able to keep her quiet.

When Nora's lips settled around his size, he reveled in her labored breathing, so loud against the dark and silent house.

Soon, they were both thrusting into one another, trying to remain quiet while quickly getting off in the Cabot’s living room. The table refused to be silent, but was now competing with the grunts now coming from Edward. Their bodies erratic movements were rocking the table just enough to hear a repetitive clinking from the balls that hadn’t fallen into a pocket.

Nora was raking her nails across the green felt surface, trying to hold on for dear life, she wasn’t sure anyone had ever fucked her at this pace, let alone from behind. Once again, the fear of getting caught became prominent in her mind, and she couldn’t fight off the heavy heat that had settled into her stomach.

Edward’s grunts became a muffled cry when Nora bit his hand to keep herself from screaming during her own release, it seemed the pain only spurred him further into his climax, because just as Nora was coming down from her own, Deegan fell into her back gripping her tightly both of them sweaty and breathing.

They were both startled when a light flickered on upstairs, and both of them only had time to grab their clothing before retreating to Deegan’s room down stairs. Both of them were smiling when they shut the door. Their were hearts beating erratically at nearly being caught, Nora couldn’t help but giggle against Deegan’s chest.

Deegan was still disrobed, his clothes were soon tossed to the floor, and he eyed her suit as if it were a nuisance the way it now loosely clung to her shoulders.

“Didn’t you say you wanted a shower?” he asked.

“Yes, I did.” Nora said.

“Then take that blue thing off.” Deegan commanded.

“I supposed I would expect the Cabot house to have running water.” Nora grinned.

“Believe me, it’s not much, but it gets hot.”

“That’s all that matters.” Nora said, as she slid the suit off her body, completely this time. The seductive nature of her disrobing nearly got him hard all over again, but his body responded with fatigue.

Deegan went into the next room to start running water, the steam was almost immediate, and he held his hand under the tap to adjust the temperature so that it wasn’t too hot. And soon he felt Nora’s body pressed against his back.

She was small, a dainty little thing, especially against his tall and broad form. He enjoyed the way her hands wrapped around him and clasped in the front. He grabbed one of her hands to lead her into the water. She immediately let out a sigh of satisfaction. She was so beautiful when wet, her dark hair now clinging to her shoulders, the water running over every inch of her delicate flesh. He still marveled in the way she looked at him.

He knew his face must look hopelessly happy, his thin lips curled into a smile, and his red eyes tired, but sweet. Deegan climbed in after her, careful not to shield her from the water, but hold her instead. His shower was small, and mostly a mess of concrete and copper pipes, but the steam hugged them tightly and once again had his cock pressing into her backside.

Nora turned away from him, water still rushing over her head, then she kissed him, with her breasts pressed against him, he put his hand around her body, and for a moment they were one person.

Deegan shut the water off after a few more moments of kisses and touches. Deegan took it upon himself to towel her off, taking extra care to rid her body of as many droplets as he could manage.

He liked touching her, he liked the way that she didn’t shy away from him nor shudder at his touch, for these simple moments, he could pretend he was the same man before all the bombs fell. He was a man long forgotten, but with these nuances of pleasure and memories of a normal life he couldn’t help but let himself get lost.

He took a spot on his small bed as he watched her towel her hair dry. He reveled in seeing a naked woman in the room he had called his own for so many years.

It was like a dream when she dropped the towel from her body, and strode over to him. She had a sweet figure, curvy, like those girls from the magazines he liked. Girls nowadays were over-muscular and thin, but she had hips for him to hold and breasts that would conjure a hunger from him as long as he lived.

When she crawled on top of him, he was more then breathless. For the first time, they were finally rid of all their clothing, and even the dirt and grime of the last several days. They were clean and exposed, leaving their skin touching; and the other’s fingertips were exploring every inch of one another’s body. Even though they had shared one another’s bodies before, Edward was nearly in disbelief, for the second time that night.

His eyes closed when her fingers wrapped around his cock and began to thrust her hand against his flesh. She would be the death of him.

After Edward had let out a choked moan, Nora was happy to climb on top of him, positioning him at her entrance and taking him inside of her, every inch was tighter than the last. Deegan’s red eyes were wide at the sight of her on top of him, she was an eyeful of smooth pink skin, her half lidded eyes were staring into his as she rode him.

He could see every inch of him pull out of her, and then disappear inside of her once again. He knew the grip he held on her hips would bring bruises, but he couldn’t help himself, if he didn’t hold onto her, surely he would slip into oblivion. He used his strength to lift her wait each time she pull up from him, making her decent back down all the more pleasurable for both of them.

“Oh, God!” Nora cried out, her hands reached for his chest, her nails digging and scratching at the scars on his body.

“Nora!” Deegan said in his deep and lulling voice. “I’ve never- Mm.”

He closed his eyes letting a grunt of pleasure ring form his throat.

“Never what?” she asked breathlessly.

“Been fucked like this.” He said thrusting his hips up to meet hers in a loud slap of flesh.

He was biting his lip now; it was slower with her on top, but the sight was quite the show, this was blissful, but he knew he needed more. With their eyes locked they panted and grunted. Nora’s own hands went from steadying herself to playing with her breasts, giving Deegan a display that was more than exhilarating.

“Fuck girl – You’ll make me come too soon.” He said.

To save himself, he rolled her over, now having her on her back, and able to control his thrusts as his own reasonable pace. She was going to kill him with that skilled roll of her hips.

She fit in his arms so well. He placed a nipple in his mouth while he pounded into her, filling a piece of him that had been empty for some time. Nora was crying out against him, ready to succumb to her own orgasm that only he could unleash upon her.

“Don’t… stop… Edward, please!”

“I won’t…” he gasped, “Nora come for me.”

“Fuck!” she gasped.

“That’s it girl, choke me nice and tight with those lips of yours.”

“Dee- _Edward… fuck!_ ”

Just the sound of his name was enough to drive him mad. His pace quickened, making her squirm and buck against him as she came. Suddenly he was ready to grasp at his own release. It didn’t take long for her to become quiet and breathless beneath him, she was a wet mess, panting and crying his name, she was begging him to meet her, to come with her.

So he did.

Every nerve ending that still worked began to sing and cry for more of her. He spilled every drop of himself inside of her, holding her, and embracing her. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be able to let go of her.

* * *

That morning Jack had come down to greet Edward, finding him and Nora tangled amongst a white sheet, clearly wearing nothing but each other’s embrace.

Edward awoke at the sound of Jack barging into his room, Nora however stayed asleep. Edward was able to catch a blush from Jack before Jack shut the door. Edward slipped out from under Nora, dressed quickly and left to find Jack at the top of the stairs.

“Jack, been meaning to talk to you.” Deegan said.

“Oh? About that?” Jack asked, still red in the face.

“No, well, sort of. I wanted to take some time off, get away from the house for a bit and just – “

“You know you’re duties well enough, Edward. You know that the raiders have been stealing courier shipments, and that the asylum is under constant watch. There’s a threat amongst us, and we need you to handle it.”

“Yes, but we just brought back-“

“We? We as in an item?” Jack asked.

“Yes, we, brought back your serum, we risked our lives to bring your family that serum that you so desperately need. You have plenty here for me to take a few days to myself.“ Deegan said.

“You have to remember you’re different, you and her. You may both be from the same time, but you’re not like her.”

“Shut up Jack, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are you foolish to think someone like her would ever actually care about you?” Jack asked. “We’re your family Ed, we care about you. I don’t want you getting your hopes up just because she makes your dick stand straight.”

Edward grabbed the collars of Jack’s coat.

“This is different, Jack. She’s different” Edward said his eyes more red than before. “I’ve been with you for over two hundred years, I’ve been loyal, and by your side, but the moment I need something –“

“You need her? You need a quick fuck, Edward, don’t be silly, she’s hardly someone to waste your time on.”

Deegan dropped the lapels of Jack’s lab coat. Deegan’s anger was evident, but his ability to hold back his swinging fists was new. Deegan would’ve hit anyone else if they had insulted him or Nora the way Jack had. But this was Jack… despite everything they were family.

“I’m going to be gone for a while, Jack. See that you don’t get yourself killed in the meantime.”

And with that, Deegan returned to his room to gather Nora and his things.


	2. Broken Man

Edward had followed Nora all the way to Spectacle Island. Jack’s words still weighed heavily on his mind, but he tried to focus on the fact that he was on his own for the first time, doing what it is he wanted. Being with Nora was just something he’d never thought would happen.

Edward could feel himself growing fond of her, even though the nights they had spent together could be counted on one hand, Edward had known her for a while now, but their intimacy had made him grown fond of her quickly. But Edward feared Jack’s words, and wondered how Nora really felt about this… whatever this was.

His thoughts were heavy, that was true.

The pulled their small rowboat from the shore and Nora took Deegan down a small path, the sand began to fill his boots and the air out here felt fresher.

Nora brought him to a small shack; it was quaint, small but cozy. And inside she began to remove all her heavy clothing. Her armor fell to the floor and her boots were quickly removed. She stretched herself, like a cat in the sun, Edward had only seen her body in that position a few times and it was one of his favorites.

His hands snaked around her midsection, feeling her soft flesh underneath that suit. Nora turned around and unbuckled his bulky armor.

“You won’t need this for a while.” Nora said as she bit her bottom lip.

Edward helped her removed the armor, and then his jacket. Edward liked that she was the one to tug at his shirt and cause him to pull it over his shoulders.

“I like you better this way.” She whispered, and Deegan’s spine shivered.

Nora knocked his hat off when she hooked her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Deegan eagerly kissed her, he was afraid that if he didn’t she would somehow disappear.

They nipped at one another’s lips, intertwined tongues, and desperately pulled the other closer. Nora was naked in moments; she removed more of her own clothing than Deegan had. She pulled at a couple pins in her hair and let her brown curls fall over her shoulders. Deegan grabbed a fistful of her soft locks and lightly pulled downward to have better access to her neck.

She never waivered for a moment, always so eager to taste him and caress him, Edward in return, pawed at her chest like an eager boy. She was so supple; her young flesh so soft and sweet, so obvious that she had stepped out of time.

He could remember women like her; he had lusted over women like her, but been able to have one, at least, not like this.

Deegan quietly moaned, and even though it was soft, Nora responded to it, her hands snaked over his ruined chest and into his trousers, she had them undone in seconds. He knew he hadn’t grown hard yet, so he pulled away from her grasp and began to suck on one of her sweet pink nipples.

He worked on her chest until she was a moaning mess, she was begging for him to take her to the bed. So he did, in a hurried fashion he let her fall to the mattress, enjoying the way she bounced against the springs.

But he still wasn’t hard.

He lead over her and began to kiss her neck again.

He just wanted to give it more time, but then she reached down between his legs to grasp what he was ashamed of.

This time, he pulled away.

Though she was beautiful, his shame is what tore him away. Edward felt Nora’s hands cup his face, but he gently pulled her hand back. Jack was stuck deep in his mind. What was all this for if it was just temporary?

Jack has just been honest.

Deegan sat down at the edge of the bed. Nora sat next to him her hand snaking its way over his skin and up to his neck where she made an attempt at rubbing away some of the tension there.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Nora whispered.

“Our luck’s just run out, doll.” Deegan said.

“What do you mean?”

“This...  _uh_ , is something I haven’t been able to do for a while.” He admitted. “Ever since you… the other day-”

“So when you said, it had been a while… you _weren’t kidding._ ” Nora said.

“Uh you and I are pretty similar in that aspect.” He stated.

“Why is that?” Nora asked. “Two hundred years is a long time for you not to be with anyone.”

 _“I couldn’t…”_ he whispered.

There was silence, but Nora realized what he meant.

“…be with anyone, I mean.” Deegan said. “Some ghouls can, some can’t. I always thought I was one of the ones who couldn’t.”

“So after all that time, it just worked?” Nora asked. “When you met me?”

“When… when I saw you.” Deegan said.

“I didn’t exactly get that feeling from you when we first met.” Nora said. “You were more of the stern-boss, do-what-I-say sort of types.”

“No it wasn’t that… it was a few days ago. When we stopped in that storm.”

“The rad storm?” Nora asked. “That’s when-“ Nora paused for a moment, her blush hidden in the poorly lit room. _“You didn’t see me…?”_

Deegan chuckled to himself.

“With you sick like that, yeah, sure I went to check on you.” He said.

Nora gasped and lightly slapped at his arm. “You watched me!” she exclaimed.

“No, no no!” Deegan said, still laughing. “I didn’t watch you. I left.” He paused for a moment. “I _wanted_ to stay. But I left.”

Nora was still blushing. She had known touching herself that day had been risky, but she had no idea that she had been caught.

“So that’s what… brought it all back?” she asked.

“More or less.” He admitted. “The next day, I couldn’t look at you the same, and when you needed that stim… it’s like I couldn’t control myself. I felt like I was going to explode, I felt things that I couldn’t even remember feeling when I was human.”

After a long pause Nora decided she had the perfect response.

“I feel the same, you know.” She said. “Before the war I hadn’t been intimate with my husband for a long time, especially after Shaun was born. I have all these memories of a sedentary life, something I don’t really miss. I miss my son, sure – but I had always felt so empty.”

Edward paused at her confession.

“Until the other day… with you. I felt very different. I don’t really know what to call it.” Nora said. “But all I know is I like it… and I don’t want it to go anywhere. I don’t want _you_ to go anywhere.”

“That’s sweet of you to say, doll. But I’m not sure I can keep this up.” He told her. “I seem to be at the mercy of something other than myself.”

“It’s because that damn Jack is still in your head.” She whispered. Nora rose to her knees and worked her why behind Deegan still on the bed. Nora’s hands began to knead into his shoulders and over his neck. “You’re not here with him. You’re here with me.”

Deegan was silent; he was taking in the way her hands were working on his ruined flesh. Deegan wasn’t sure he had ever been touched in this way.

Deegan felt her pepper soft kisses on the back of his neck, it made him aware of Nora’s breasts pressed against his back, and the heat from her mouth was so… _so…_

Then he felt her hand snake around to the front. Her hand quickly dipped between his thighs to find his half hard staff.

_The damn girl had her ways._

“You said you wanted to watch me?” Nora whispered in his ear.

“Mmhmm.” He replied.

“Did you think about me after that? Did you think about all the things you would want to do to me?” she asked.

“Yes.” He said breathlessly.

“Do you still want to watch me?” she asked.

“Yes.” He nearly hissed.

“Then turn around.” she said. Nora’s voice was quivering, and Deegan could tell she was aroused.

Deegan stood up and turned around to find Nora still on her knees, thighs apart, but one hand was on her breast and the other was now between her legs. Her hand was working in small circles and her fingers would occasionally disappear between her pink lips.

The image was certainly something he would want to remember.

Nora had a way of working her own nipples, a way he was trying to commit to memory for future use. Her hands came away from her lower lips, dripping, but he watched as she raised them to her upper lips, bringing out her tongue to lick her own sweetness from her fingertips.

At that sight he felt his cock twitch. Nora saw it while Deegan felt it.

She crawled forward; resting her weight on one hand while the other became lost between her legs again. Her lips came to rest at the tip of his now hard shaft. He shuddered at the feeling of her hot breath. She stuck out her tongue to just taste him at first, and then her lips found their way around he tip. Her tongue began to circle his most sensitive flesh; he let out a growl to tell her he liked what she was doing.

So Nora took more of him in her mouth, fully enveloping him in her warm mouth. She felt his hands take fistfuls of her hair, she felt him hold her close, and then she heard him moan.

Her other hand came to steady her weight, giving her the ability to thrust herself back and forth onto him. She smiled at how rock hard he had become after only a short while. She knew he was just bothered, and for that… she had a cure.

She let him control the movements for a while, but after a few quick thrusts from his own hips, she could tell he wasn’t going to last long. So she made a fist around the base of his shaft and began to pull and suck in the most unrelenting way.

“Nora… please, slow – huh uhh – down.”

She didn’t slow down.

Soon he was a complete mess, gasping and groaning. Then as quickly as she could, she pulled away.

“I think you’re keeping up just fine.” She said.

Deegan let out a growl.

Deegan crawled into the bed, pushing her back down and squaring his hips behind hers. He had been so close, but Nora… she was a damn tease.

He held her down while he thrust in and out of her, he needed this, Nora needed this, and he was going to make sure they both got it.

“You still touching yourself” he asked.

“Yess.” She moaned.

“Good girl.” He said. “I want you to come, I want to feel you.”

Nora’s head flipped back and her back arched. Deegan could feel her growing tighter, and tighter each time he slapped against her. His rhythm was speeding up, while hers was about to… _explode._

Her hips slammed back into him, creating a vice grip against his dick. He wasn’t able to contain himself, and he began to spill into her as he tried to hold onto her hips. She was still shaking and he finally had to let go so that she could collapse properly against the bed.

Deegan crawled next to her, rolling onto his back and staring up while he caught his breath.

There were so many things he wanted to ask her. So much he wanted to know. But he had to remind himself that they had a little time to figure things out. Maybe if she really did want to be with him, Deegan would court her, just like the old days, like they were both used to.

The image of his ghoul self-holding a bouquet of flowers somehow seemed idiotic to him. And he once again began to doubt himself and found Jack’s voice in the back of his head. But Deegan was surprised at how quickly Jack’s voice was silenced when Nora’s rolled over to meet him, she snuggled against his chest and looped her leg over his.

Her frame was small... at least compared to his own, but she was still quite comfortable against him. She was warm from their recent activity, but so was he. He was thankful that there was a running fan above them, and finally looked around to see where she had brought him.

The island was hers, no one else lived there, and she had spent some time building this place. It was like a cozy cabin, a few counters that made up the kitchen, her bed, and a small living space that was filled with books.

Deegan looked down to find that Nora was asleep in the crook of his arm. While she slept, his fingers danced across her body, finally taking the time to truly appreciate her skin just before he fell into his own deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put this here cause it wasn't very long and doesn't much stand on its own. Next chapter might be after a bit of time has passed. Who knows! Suggestions are cool. :)


End file.
